


It's just soft man

by Soft_boy_hours



Series: Dad time dad time [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, But like they live in a cabin in the woods so does it really matter?, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Titles, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Kid Fic, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No but like theres one or two line of angst, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, SO, Soup, Tags Are Hard, Takes place in L'manburg but nothing is blown up, Tickling, Tubbo is like 5 in this, Twice becuse dad friends, oops! All comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_boy_hours/pseuds/Soft_boy_hours
Summary: Schlatt is a good dad and loves Tubbo more than anything in the world.That's it. That's the fix
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Dad time dad time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203998
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	It's just soft man

**Author's Note:**

> Schlatt call's Tubbo "little lamb" So much it might as well be his name

"Bet I can get home faster!" Tubbo shouts letting go of his father's hand and already starts to run, his coat flies off of his waist but he doesn't look back even once to catch it. To caught up in the moment. He leaves small hoove prints in his wake, he had taken his shoes off an hour back from their little adventure to Phil's house complaining that the shoes had started to hurt.

"Not if I get there first little man!" Schlatt laughs, it's loud and it booms through the openness of the clearing as he walks through it, if whatever animals that lurk at night hadn't been awake yet they were now. There cabin is just on the other side and could already see the boy standing on the porch, a wide smile so bright it looks like he swallowed the sun itself. It's far different from Schlatts own, constantly tired and half-hearted, and he couldn't be more thankful for that.

He picks up the jacket around the halfway mark, it's stained with juice that would probably take hours to get out of the mint fabric but that was a problem for another time. Hell, he might just bring it over to Phil and beg for help but he'll only do that as a last resort...He had already asked his friend for to much already

"Hurry up!" He hears tubbo shout followed by a soft thumping sound and the paddling of the doorknob, obviously getting impatient with just standing there. Tubbo was never that patient of a kid and it seems that the more time he hung out with Tommy the more impatient he got. 

Schlatt smiles fondly and ran up to the door, picking up his son in the way you would pick up a newborn causing him to shriek and tr_ to wiggleout if the ram's arms. He kept a playfully firm grip though, making sure that if Tubbo did want to get out he could, while fishing the keys out of his pocket. "Oh my poor little lamb, what ever will I do with you." 

The man got the door open and stepped inside. It was cold, which wasn't a surprise seeing as the power had been shut off that morning, not cold enough to be a concern though . The hardwood floor had rugs littering it and a single lit lantern sat in the middle of the kitchen table, a reminder of how quickly Tubbo rushed them out of the house. It was pretty dark still but it was good enough. 

"Not a kid!" 

"Oh really now?" He raises an eyebrow before breaking out into an even wider smiles and starts to tickle the boy in his arm. 

The 5-year-old nearly immediately shrieks with laughter, kicking his legs in his father's arms. Schlatt had never been more grateful for living far away from everyone else, with the amount of loud sound Tubbo made at random moments most people would be concerned. 

Tubbo's cheeks where now a violent red, clashing with the paleness of his skin. He was still laughing but now the pair where on the couch. He quickly blew a raspberry up at his dad in between his laughs only for the tickling to abruptly stop. 

"Oh how you wound me kid, my heart hurts in my chest for the vile act you have committed!" Schlatt says pressing a head to his forehead and leans on the arm of the stained couch. When he leans back his nose fills with the smell of smoke and he almost sighs, but now he has to keep up this act even if he wasnt all that up for dramatics. 

Tubbo gasps softly before setting himself on his dad's chest and held onto the elders horns, nearly at the base he wouldnt get hurt. "Papa! I'm sorry!" Tubbo says in the same dramatic "Oh forgive me!"

"Oh I think only becuse you had asked so nicely. " he scoots up a bit so that his underbody was being sported by the arm and the rest layed limp on the couch. "You tired yet?" 

Tubbo thinks for a second before deciding that he is infact tired and nods slowly. 

"Alright well then let's get you in some warmer clothes and get you to be, okay little lamb?" He sits up fully now but was leaned back slightly still pretty comfortable. 

Tubbo nods and smiles, already getting up and running to his room. 

Schlatt doesn't follow at first, instead he stands up and watches the boy run off with a small yet fond smile. It had only been a year since Tubbo had permanently been apart of his life but he already wouldn't change it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad ending lol, couldn't figure how to end it. Also the lines "...He had already asked his friend for to much already." &  
> " It had only been a year since Tubbo had permanently been apart of his life" is a reference to how Phil said he found Tubbo in a box and took him in.  
> My headcanon for this au was that Schlatt went up to Phil, a long time friend, a year after Tubbo was born and was like "Phil I need you to look after him while I get better. I'll come over and visit but I don't want him to have to see me like this" and phil was like "sure, anything for a friend "


End file.
